The semiconductor industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and designs have produced generations where each generation has smaller scales and/or higher product performances than the previous generation. In order to achieve these high densities and high product performances, a more accurate manufacturing process is required, and most importantly, a higher demand on cleaning efficiency is then desired.
In a conventional manufacturing process, a cleaning process is performed to remove particles and residues. The cleaning process is very critical to the whole manufacturing process; however, the particles/residues removal is not effective in a conventional process leading to defects and reduction in product yields and performances.
Therefore, how to improve particles/residues removal in a manufacturing process becomes the subject of the present invention.